


Tybalt the Ghost (and Mercutio)

by sstlltss



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Multi, game, 其他CP自由心证, 请先阅读Readme.txt文件
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstlltss/pseuds/sstlltss
Summary: 提伯尔特死了，提伯尔特醒了。
Relationships: Lady Capulet/Tybalt, Mercutio & Romeo Montague





	Tybalt the Ghost (and Mercutio)

**Author's Note:**

> 是游戏，请先阅读Readme.txt

请前往Github下载游戏：

[点击这里跳转](https://github.com/sstlltss/Tybalt_the_Ghost)


End file.
